


Various WayV Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [8]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct imagines, nct scenarios, nct x reader, wayv imagines, wayv scenarios, wayv x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group WayV including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, WayV Ensemble/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Kudos: 13





	1. You’re decorating your nursery for your future daughter

**Request** : Lucas scenario where he spies on you decorating the nursery for your daughter and him telling you how great of a mom you’re gonna be

 **Answer** : Yes! Get ready for some fluff here you guys, parent aus make me so soft 🥺

**Idol Xuxi AU / Non-Idol Reader AU / Parent AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“Should this go here?” You spoke to yourself. You place the too large for life teddy bear in one corner of the room. Your husband Lucas had brought it back with him when he came back from touring in America, and now he was back to his usual busy schedule. “Hmm, I guess I could just move it later if anything.”

You drag the next box closer to you and unpacked the baby-friendly toys that the boys had gifted you with, bless them, the other members of WayV are too kind for this world. For one, although it took all seven of them for some unknown reason, they put together the crib, dresser, and rocking chair for the nursery. Then they surprise you with little gifts for your little girl too. You had just found a place for the soft flower garden that Kun had gifted, and now you had to find a place for the giant watermelon stuffie from Mark, which you knew was in good faith, but seriously hard to place.

“Now where should I put you? Maybe I’ll do you last, actually,” you place the painting down and pull out the mobile from Xiaojun, carefully fixating it to the crib. Then you noticed how oddly placed the bear looked and opted to move it again, this time leaning against the crib.

What you didn’t notice was the front door opening and Lucas walking inside. His schedule had ended earlier than usual, and he wanted to surprise you. But after scanning the entrance and noticing that you weren’t in your usual spot on the couch watching whatever it was, he noticed something was up. He placed the food he had picked up earlier down in the kitchen and walked around looking for his lovely wife, and then he heard it, faint singing coming from just down the hall. He followed the voice just to the nursery. He cracked the door open just slightly and watched you walk around the nursery, holding various things in your hands.

“Love you, love you, I’m falling in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, let me love you,” you were singing softly to yourself, just placing things where you think they should go. One of the hardest to place being the small princess-themed tent from Hendery, but it found it’s place in another corner of the room, luckily. You head back to Ten’s painting, another one you just couldn’t seem to place. You picked it up from where you had originally left it and looked again to the wall just behind the dresser. You took a deep breath in and stood as tall as you could, trying to place it perfectly.

“Let me help with that,” Lucas places his hand on your waist and takes the painting.

“Lucas! I didn’t hear you come home,” years of being with your energetic puppy of a husband had trained you well enough not to be too shocked at his surprises.

“Hey, you used to jump so high when I scared you, you know,” Lucas placed the painting on the wall. “What is that supposed to be anyways?” You slapped his arm.

“It’s a fox, obviously, Xuxi,” you roll your eyes playfully at him.

“A fox, right,” Lucas laughed. “I thought I told you to wait for me so we could do the nursery together,” he pouts. You hand him a box filled with the overload of clothes that Jongin sent over from Korea.

“Well then you can put those in the dresser.”

“That works,” Lucas got to work.

“You’re not tired, are you? You just came back from the studio,” you ask. Lucas shakes his head.

“What? Me? Tired? Never, especially when I’m doing something for my two favorite girls,” he says.

“Favorite girls, huh?”

“Who else?”

“Hendery.”

“He doesn’t matter right now.”

“Right,” you chuckle and rearrange the toy corner again for the hundredth time. Lucas looks around him, everything was so well put together, so well planned out, something about it made his whole chest fill with warmth. Then he looked to you, who was once again humming ‘Let Me Love You,’ and something clicked for him. He finished putting the last of his daughter’s clothes in the drawer and walked up to you.

“Ah, perfect timing! Can you put these books up on that shelf there?” You look up at him with those big eyes he fell in love with before. He took the books from your hands and did as you asked, but you couldn’t ignore the dazed look in expression. “Is everything alright, Lucas?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he looks around again, that same overwhelming feeling of warmth just encasing him whole. “You know, (Y/N), you’re going to make a great mother.”

Your face moved from surprised, to thoughtful, and finally to cheerful.

“You’ll make a great father too, you know.”

“I mean, of course, I’ll be there for our little girl, but look what you did yourself. You put this entire room together with her in your mind, everything placed for her, you even got her these books she probably won’t even be able to read until she’s in grade three because you thought she’d like them. You even kept that race car Yangyang bought for her just in case she didn’t like the princess plushies that Sicheng gave. And I know once she’s old enough you’ll give her all the time in the world, you’ll take her to all these beautiful places, and you’ll show her all the beautiful things in life like what you did with me.”

You put smooth out the mattress in the crib and walk over to him.

“And I know you’ll place her on your shoulders and run around the house, I know you’ll do that until she’s eighteen and begs for you to stop, I know you’ll be her biggest fan in whatever she chooses to do, and I know for a fact that you’ll spoil her rotten to the point where all she has to do is ask and you’ll do it for her. You’ll probably tease her a lot too, but to make up for it you’ll love her twice as much, and knowing you it would be infinity times two,” you smile at him. He takes your hand and brings you into his arms, a second home for you at this point, and he rocks you from side to side.

“Can we just say we’ll both be amazing parents and call it a day?”

“I think we can agree to disagree,” you look up at him with that same playful youth that will never leave you.

“What? No! You will definitely be better.”

“I don’t think I can top _the_ Wong Yukhei, admired by thousands in the world.”

“There’s no way I would be better than _the_ Wong (Y/N), who is loved by the world!”

“Prove it!”

“Are you sure you could handle it?”

“Yes, of course!” You affirm. He leans down to your ear.

_“I love you.”_


	2. You got into an argument with your friend, and Lucas helps you feel better

**Request** : Hi! First i love your writing ^^ Second can I request some angsty fluffy collage au! with Lucas from WayV? Like you got into a fight with your friend a night before but it stayed with you to next day and you broke down in a middle of a lecture and runned out and Lucas after you? (I'm a sucker for some Lucas Angst honestly, I'm sorry if it's not in your taste tho 😅)

 **Answer** : Hi hi! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Second of all, I’m so sorry this took forever to get out, I’ve just been waiting for that _angsty mood_ to hit me, and now it finally did! Also, fret not, I am a simp for Xuxi/Yukhei/Lucas, so I gotchu! Anyways, let’s get started!

**University AU**

**Genre** : Angst, Light Fluff

**TW** : Argument, Minor Panic Attack

**Word Count** : 1.1K

~

“You’re a piece of trash, you know that, right, (Y/N)?” Your “friend” said in a low voice. You hung your head low.

“I’m sorry, I really am, I just haven’t finished the assignment yet, and it’s due in a few hours, and of course I’d love to help but I have so many things to do right now,” you replied. “I want to help, I really do, it’s just that now’s not a good time.”

“And with all the things I help you with? You couldn’t help me with this _one_ little thing, (Y/N)? You’re so selfish,” she spat at you. You couldn’t even look at her, because if you did you couldn’t guarantee that you wouldn’t go berserk on her, she’s even claiming that you went to her for help, _fuck no_ , the day you went to her for help would be the day the world ended and you’d be asking her to pass you a bottle of water.

Anyways, her “plea” was more of a tall order. You see, your friend is what you’d call a “party-goer,” but it’s bad enough to the point where she neglects her classes and studies on a daily basis, and she has to rush through all of them before it’s too late. But this time, she dragged it on for too long, and now she was at your doorstep _begging_ for you to let her copy your work, the very same you had slaved away at every day to get to perfection, and she had the audacity to ask you if she could _copy_ it? You were pissed, anyone would be, but she had helped you out for so long that you decided to try your best to hide it, but the more this conversation dragged, the more livid you became.

“ _I’m selfish_?! I’m sorry, did I hear you right? I’m not the one who showed up to her friend’s doorstep, deadbeat drunk and reeking of… whatever bodily fluid you have on you this time, and begging to copy a quarter’s worth of homework that’s due in,” you checked the time, “three fucking hours, since I decided to waste my life away at frat houses and strangers’ apartments every night. At _least_ I have the decency to make use of what I fucking paid for instead of going further in debt with liquor and cigarettes!” When you finished, your friend flinched, an overly dramatic way to try to guilt trip you, but like hell that’d work on you. But all she did was scoff and walk off.

“Some friend you are, (Y/N),” you heard her say before she was gone. You slammed your door shut, not even wanting to entertain her with a response.

That night replayed in your head constantly the next day, this included the argument itself alongside the words you could’ve, no, _should’ve_ said. And it was all so distracting, you could barely pay attention to lecture, and you most certainly didn’t notice the way Lucas, a close friend of yours turned boyfriend since starting Uni, was looking at you. He knew something was up, you had been friends long enough for him to know how to read you, but you just weren’t responding.

He first found out that something was off when you chose to sit near the back of the lecture hall, you normally sat near the front since it forced you to pay attention during lecture. He then noted your silence, you just weren’t responding to anything that was being said around you, his words included, and it made him a bit more than worried. Whenever he tried to ask, though, you wouldn’t respond. The final straw was when you covered the sides of your head with your hands, trying to block out all the noise, and based off of the way your breathing quickened, he knew you were on the verge of a panic attack. He reached out to ask if you were okay, but you beat him to the punch. You grabbed your things and stood up from your seat, making a bee line out of the lecture hall. Lucas, of course, was quick to follow, thankful for the lack of stares from the slowly-dying-inside college students around him.

“(Y/N)!” He followed you until you finally stopped behind the building, you tried to catch your breath, but ended up falling to your knees. His reaction was immediate, crouching in front of you and holding your shoulders. “Alright, breathe, (Y/N), five seconds in, three seconds out, okay?” You nodded slowly and followed his movements.

“I just…” your words were interrupted with your hiccups, and he calmly shushed you.

“Breathe first,” he instructs. You nod again and continue the cycle until you’ve calmed down. You wiped the tears from your eyes and took in another shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry,” you hung your head low again.

“For what? Getting me an excuse to get out of that boring-ass lecture? Don’t worry about it, (Y/N), you’re so much more important,” he says. He rubs your shoulders slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m just overwhelmed, is all… I got into an argument with someone important to me last night, and that stacked with all of our assignments is just… it’s too much, Lucas,” you had to stop yourself to make sure you wouldn’t cry again.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he says. “Tell you what, why don’t we go get some ice cream for the serotonin boost, then we can talk about what happened with your friend, alright? And maybe we can figure out how to fix things. A lot of our assignments aren’t due for a while either, so let’s not worry about those, okay?”

These were things that Lucas was exceptionally good at, he knew just how to calm you down and just what to say to make you feel better. He prided himself on that, actually, there’s no one that knew you better than he did. Lucas had a talent in helping you see the brighter side of things, he had a talent in helping you remember the good, and for that you were always thankful. What did you do to deserve someone as perfect as him?

“Okay,” you nodded again.

“Alright, are you ready to get going?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Lucas gets up first and pulls you up with him. “Any requests for ice cream? Preferably one that’s within my paycheck?” He laughs. You crack a smile.

“Afters sounds nice,” you say.

“Afters it is,” he pulls you closer to him and wraps an arm around your waist, holding you for however long you needed him to.


	3. Lucas used to be your FWB until he caught feelings, now he's all you think about

**Request** : being fwb with xuxi for months on the downlow has left HIM with some unrequited feelings and you’re just completely oblivious... but he confesses and you don’t do relationships so you decide to cut it off but soon enough you find yourself missing him, not just romantically but platonically too when you realise you subconsciously compare everyone you date from then on to xuxi. the ending in regards to what happens to them both and whether xuxi moves on or if they end up together is up to you 🥺

 **Answer** : Alright so this is _obviously_ gonna be explicit, aka it’s gonna be smut, guys, so if you’re not comfortable with sexual themes then this is not the fic for you! Also y’all know I’m a sucker for Xuxi, so lets go!

Also, as I usually do for explicit things, I’m writing this with a female s/o in mind!

Oh and one more thing, sorry this took a while, I just had to wait until I was in the mood, you catch my drift? Anyways, here’s some Xuxi stuff.

**FWB AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Smut

 **TW** : Language

 **Word Count** : 1.6K

~

You know, there’s something about getting dicked down by someone who wasn’t _him_ that’s just off putting. Not saying that this guy is _bad,_ so to say, just _different_. Is it weird to say that this just isn’t as exciting as you had originally thought it would be?

Okay, okay, rephrase. The sex you were having right now at this moment was great. Like honestly, he was hitting the right spots, just… not all of them.

It was almost kind of rude, you think. You’re having sex with an amazing guy who you met but all you can think about it Huang Xuxi.

You grip onto the sheets, it’s not that you were close to cumming, it was just that your date was going too rough, so to say. Honestly, he didn’t even do enough foreplay, he just went straight into penetration and it’s just not doing it for you. Not that it hurt, in any way, the condom was excellent in keeping this enjoyable, it’s just that you weren’t as into it as you would usually be. Soon enough, he finished himself off and fell onto you. You grimaced slightly, this just was _not_ it.

“Do you want to get cleaned up first?” He asks.

“No, it’s fine, you can go first,” you cleared your throat. God, this was so awkward. He pushed himself off of you and walked into the bathroom. You leaned back on the hotel room’s pillows.

Actually, no, scratch that, it’s not kind of rude, it is rude. Ever since the beginning of the date, you now realize, you had been comparing this guy to Xuxi in every aspect and it drove you insane. First of all, he was late, he left you sitting at the restaurant for half an hour before he finally showed up, and Xuxi is just either early or on time. Second of all he always spoke over you, which you _hate_ with a passion, you want to be heard too and Xuxi was always just great at listening. The number of times you had called him to fuck and ended up just spilling your feelings to him was too many to count, and the same can be said on his end. Reason number three is obvious, it had to do with the fucking. That’s just what it was, and you made it clear to your partners, you’re here to fuck, not to make love. No kissing allowed. And with this date specifically, you had to remind him _many_ times, even going as far as to cover his mouth once. Of course, with Xuxi, you said it once and he got it, he never stepped over his boundaries. Now the final straw is going to sound so petty, you know it does because now that it’s running through your head your want to slam your head on a wall. Your date is just… short. He’s short! It sounds dumb, you know, but for some reason it’s the first thing you noticed about him and you want to cringe so badly but at the same time you just can’t. You looked to the bathroom, he was certainly taking his time. You rolled your eyes and stood up, picking up your discarded clothes and slipping them back on, it’s not like at any point you felt even mildly turned on by this guy anyways.

“Might as well just go home, I guess,” you shrugged your shoulders and left the hotel room, deleting Tinder on your way out.

This cycle continued for weeks, actually. Trying to go on dates with other guys, even trying a new FWB, but every time you ended up thinking about Xuxi in the end, and it was all just infuriating and just outright not fair. You were the one who ended it in the first place, why are you doing this to yourself?

You were sitting on your couch, mindlessly flipping through Netflix movies when you finally decided, fuck it. You took your phone out and opened Xuxi’s contact, staring at the empty conversation. You had deleted the original chat after you called things off with him, after all, and now this blank screen was just a daunting reminder of your mistake. Regardless, you took in a deep breath and sent the message. You stared at it for a while, and after two minutes of no response, you shook your head and tossed your phone to the other side of the couch. You picked the remote back up and played the first movie you saw.

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock at your door. You glanced to the front of your apartment, turning off the TV in the process. Then you picked up your phone again, there were no other text messages from anyone. You stood up and rested your hand on the doorknob, thinking for a moment if you really want to do this.

You pulled it open and you and Xuxi looked at each other. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, hell, you didn’t even know what you were thinking, all you knew was that you wanted to see him and, well, here he is.

“Hey…” you didn’t get to finish your sentence. He walked into your apartment and immediately pushed you up against the door, and just like clockwork, you pulled him closer, something you had done many times, but now you knew what you wanted. Your hand tangled in his hair and you pulled his head down to meet yours. You heard him lock the door behind you while he kissed you, you actually almost forgot about the crappy door you were pushed up against, no doubt some passing neighbor of yours would question the way it was shaking right now. This is what you wanted, you wanted the wind to get knocked out of you, you wanted the thrill, this was something that the other guys you tried to talk to just couldn’t give you. He tapped on your waist and you knew what that meant. You jumped up and he held onto your waist, letting you wrap your legs around him while he moved on to your neck, easily pushing the strap of your camisole out of the way and biting into your skin softly, which was enough for you to finally let the quiet moan leave your mouth. You tugged his shirt off right after and threw it to the side.

“God, I fucking missed you,” he said in a low voice. He carried you to the couch and hovered over you. Your lips connected again and you couldn’t help but notice how _right_ it all felt, and now you couldn’t help but to _reprimand_ yourself for not realizing it sooner. His hands, _fuck_ you could cum just thinking about them but you’re not a quitter, moved down your torso and settled at your waist, applying just the right amount of pressure to drag out another moan from you. You were starting to get light headed but you didn’t want him to stop. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours, allowing you both a second to catch your breaths before you pushed your lips together again. It’s strange, you had texted him with the full idea of wanting to fuck, but that just didn’t seem like the right term to use anymore, actually, you were more happy with what you two were doing now, just making out on your couch. And, thank god, he caught on to your thoughts quickly. Again he pulled away and you whined. God, _fuck_ , you whined, of all things. “Is it safe to assume you missed me too?”

“You have no idea, Xuxi,” you groaned. “You don’t even have a clue about how often I’ve thought of this.”

“I think I can make a good guess,” he winked at you and you looked away.

“Is it too late?”

“For…?” He knew damn well what you meant but you could tell he wanted you to say it.

“Us to be in a relationship?” You asked in a small voice. “I mean, it’s totally okay for you to say no, I mean, I ended this in the first place, so I get it if you don’t want to anymore, it’s up to you…” He sat up and huffed.

“So you’re telling me that I came _all_ the way here to your apartment, which by the way is a good ten minute drive without traffic, pushed you up against your crappy door that I’ve told you many times that you should fix, gave you probably the _best_ make out session of your life, and you think that I’m not interested in you anymore?” You propped yourself up on your elbow.

“I mean, I had to ask,” you flashed an awkward smile. “Just in case, ya know? It’s been a couple of weeks…”

“No, by the way. It’s not too late,” he says. You grab onto his wrist and pull him down next to you.

“Thank god,” you clutch onto his arm. He pushed your head up on his chest.

“Were any of those other guys even close?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” you laughed. “God, do I have stories for you, it wasn’t even the sex, some of them were just outright rude to me.”

“You had sex with them?”

“Well… if it counts I didn’t exactly enjoy it…”

“Now this won’t do,” he clicked his tongue and rolled over you again, locking you in place, “I don’t know how I feel about my girl screwing around,” you knew he was joking but you also caught on to the more mature undertones. It was going to be _long_ night, you knew that, but at the same time, you weren’t exactly complaining.


	4. You and Xiaojun are Best Friends and the Members tease you two about dating

**Request** : ooo some cute bestie fluff with xiaojun where y’all are in that stage where everyone (rest of wayv) thinks you should date but you’re like why can’t a boy and a girl just be best friends normally but this idea is stemmed from xiaojun pushing away a teeny tiny crush on you

 **Answer** : Oooh, anon, you know I’m a sucker for platonic bff fluff lets gooooooo! Also Xiao is just such a cutie ughhhhh! Best friend fluff on the way! ~~Also I couldn’t resist but to add a little thing at the end I’m sorrrrrry~~

**Idol WayV AU / Non-Idol Reader AU / Best Friends AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Comedy

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 2.0K

~

To start this out in the most plain was as possible, it was a simple a day today. The sun was out, not a single cloud in the sky, and the chatter of the city just seemed a bit more distant than usual. The boys spent this day rather simply too, Lucas was working out, Kun was composing, Hendery and Yangyang were playing video games, Ten was sketching, and Winwin was in the studio. It was a pleasant day.

“XIAO DEJUN!” Your voice echoed throughout the WayV dorm. In an instant, Xiaojun ran into Ten’s room.

“You need to hide me, like, now.”

“What’s in it for me?” Ten just barely glanced at him from his iPad.

“I’ll buy you tteokbokki for a week.”

“Get in the closet.”

“Thank you so much,” Xiaojun pressed his hands together and ran into the closet. The door slid closed right as you walked into the room.

“Where is he?”

“Went out with Lucas.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that so I brought backup,” you smirked. You whistled a small tune and an all too familiar dog scampered into the room. “Go find Xiao, Bella!” The small puppy barked in response and started going around the room. Ten, meanwhile, continued to sketch on his iPad.

“You know if you wanted to see your boyfriend so bad why didn’t you just text him?” Ten said with a teasing tone.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends,” you rolled your eyes. Ten looked up at you with a skeptical look, but continued with his drawing.

“I already told you, he’s not here.”

“Bet he bribed you with tteokbokki. I’ll get you pad thai for a month.”

“He’s in the closet.”

“GO TO HELL, TEN!” Xiaojun ran out right as Bella put her paw on the closet door. He pushed past you and bolted down the hallway.

“GET BACK HERE I JUST WANT TO TALK!”

“FORGET IT I SAW YOUR SNAP!”

“GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTO CARDS, DEJUN!”

See, it was very rare that WayV had a day off. And how did Xiaojun decide to spend it? He took all of your photo cards and replaced it with his own. See it was funny until he forgot where he put them and now he can either be killed because he took them or murdered because he lost them and he is _definitely_ not on board with the latter, nor does he have any idea of how to tell you that they’re all _gone_. Either way he’s screwed, it’s just that the former would result in less… yelling, so to say.

You skid to a stop in the main room, seeing Yangyang and Hendery in the midst of a Street Fighter match. All it took was a simple eyebrow raise from you and they both nudged their head towards the studio. You gave them a quick smile and ran down the hallway, just barely avoiding crashing right into Lucas, who had just exited the gym, and also just barely slamming into the wall because socks and wooden floors are not friends.

As Hendery is button mashing, Yangyang performs a perfect combo move.

“Lover’s quarrel much?” Yangyang dodges Hendery’s character’s attack and counters.

“I mean at this point probably.” Hendery blocks Yangyang’s character’s counter.

“Xiao’s gonna kill us.” Yangyang kicks off of Hendery’s block and prepares the next attack.

“Not if she kills him first.” Hendery ducks and charges his final move.

“True.” Yangyang once again dodges and continues the match.

You open the door and Winwin stares at you, stuck in mid dance move and the practice song he chose still playing at full volume behind him. You scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but everything was the same as when you saw it last time about a few days ago.

“Dejun.”

“What about him?”

“Where is he?”

“Why do you want to know?” A strange hint of a smile played on Winwin’s face.

“He stole my photo cards and replaced it with his.”

“And that’s all?”

“Yes, of course, what else would it be?”

“It’s just strange that you’re so worked up about photo cards, is all,” Winwin shrugs. You heard something fall behind you and when you turned you eyed the box that fell over, but then your eyes moved up to a certain culprit, who immediately took off again, being sure to topple more boxes over to block your pathway to him.

“WHERE ARE THEY XIAOJUN?!” You jump over the empty boxes and run into the next room that he mistakingly left open. Kun looked at you from his computer.

“Hey, didn’t hear you come in,” he took his headphones off. “What’s up, (Y/N)?”

“Did Xiaojun come through here?” He tilted his head. “Don’t worry about it, you’re composing right now and if he did you probably didn’t hear him.”

“Did he do something?

“Yeah he stole my photo cards,” you grumbled. “Those don’t come cheap, you know!”

“Yup,” he nodded his head. “Here, I need your input, come listen to this,” he tapped the chair next to him. You looked around the room once again before sitting next to Kun, taking the headphones he offered you. You slipped them over your head and let him play the song he had been working on.

Kun stretched his arms over his head, subtly pointing towards the door. The locker behind you opened slowly and Xiaojun walked out, being sure to not knock anything over this time, and closed the locker, sneaking out of the room. He had to find those cards before you were done with Kun or else he’s done for. He would definitely have to make it up to Kun later though, it’s not easy keeping someone as driven as you distracted, but Kun had a knack for keeping people occupied.

When the sample ended you took the headphones off.

“It sounds great, Kun,” you nodded. “Is it going to be on the next album?”

“Nah, I’ll probably upload it to Sound Cloud, though,” he nods.

“Really? I’ll be sure to stream it then,” you say.

“Hey, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, are you and Xiaojun…?”

“Dating? Huh, you’re like the third person to ask me that today,” you shrug. “Nah, we’re just best friends, is all,” you say.

“Really? You don’t see yourself as something more?”

“Are you guys trying to set us up? Because I can assure you that he doesn’t feel that way about me, Kun,” you reason. “If he did then he would just man up and give me my cards back.”

“Right, right, I was just wondering. You two are very close,” Kun continues. Really, he was just stalling for time.

“See, that’s just the thing. We’re too close, you know? Now I can’t think of Dejun as anything more than a brother to me. Hence why I beat his ass every now and then,” you laugh. “Now where is he,” you folded your hands neatly on your lap and looked at Kun with a tightlipped smile.

“His room.”

“Thanks, Kun!” You hopped off the chair and ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of his room or, more specifically, in front of Lucas, who was just outside the doorframe. “Out of the way.” You tried to look over his shoulder, but Lucas just leaned to block your line of sight. He stretched his arm over his head and held onto the top of the doorway, predicting that you’d try to move past him.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he showed you his signature smile. “So I heard you lost some photo cards?”

“Nah, Dejun just stole them from me.”

“Makes sense,” Lucas nods. “I mean, if I were your boyfriend I don’t think I’d be comfortable knowing that my girlfriend had photo cards of my other band members.”

“One, Xiao and I are not dating, we’re just a guy and a girl who are very close friends. And two, if it changes your mind two of them were your photo cards.” Lucas stepped away from the doorframe. “Thank you.”

“Yup. Sorry Xiao, she’s got a point,” he said over his shoulder and walked off.

“No escaping now, Dejun,” you rested your hands on your hips. He had his back turned to you while he faced his own desk, he was silent for a moment, lost in a thought. After a bit, he turned around and handed your cards to you, the ones that he miraculously found just seconds before you convinced Lucas to step away from the door. You took them and placed them in your wallet, being sure not to bend them at the sides. “Now was that so hard?”

“Where’s the fun if I just handed them to you?” He chuckles.

“I swear I haven’t done this much cardio since grade school, you’re lucky I love you, Dejun,” you pushed him lightly and he rolls his eyes.

“Right, and you’re lucky I gave you those cards for free.”

“I’m gonna auction them off.”

“Sure you will, (Y/N),” he leans against his desk. “Sorry for the guys, I heard them calling you my girlfriend.”

“Well I am a girl friend, just not _the_ girlfriend,” you laugh. “So it’s all good. As long as I have my best friend, I don’t mind.”

“Best friend, right,” he nodded slightly. You tapped your wallet.

“Well, now that I have what I came here for, I’ll head back to my apartment,” you turned on your heel, “also, before I go, you know if you missed me that much you could’ve just texted me and asked to come over, you drama queen.”

“Again, where’s the fun in that?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later,” you waved at him before leaving his room. He sighs and slumps his shoulders.

“Best friends, it’s better this way,” he says to himself. “What was I even thinking? (Y/N)’s too childish to have as a girlfriend. All that over photo cards? Geez, what was I on?” He pushed off of the desk and went back to the living room, where the rest of WayV were now running bets on whether Hendery or Yangyang would win this match, loser has to pay for lunch.

“Hey, how’d it go with the future girlfriend?” Yangyang asks.

“First of all, just best friends, and second of all, I found the cards just in time, thank god,” Xiaojun sits next to Winwin. “Where’s Lucas?”

“Think he went back to the gym.”

“Does the guy ever rest? He just walked out of there a few seconds ago.”

“He said he left something there,” Hendery continues to spam the A button on the controller. “So decided to drop the crush?”

“Yeah, I like being friends, we’re more comfortable this way,” Xiaojun nods. “Also I’m on team Yangyang.”

“I TOLD YOU!” Yangyang cheers for a second and returns to the game, effectively K.O.ing Hendery in just two seconds after he spoke.

~

“Admit it, you were jealous,” you squeezed Lucas’ cheek and he groaned.

“Me? Jealous? Never,” he waved the air absently and you laughed.

“You’re kidding me, right? You looked like you were about to pop a vein, Xuxi!”

“I just came from the gym!”

“I know,” you skipped ahead of him with a goofy smile.

“It’s just, maybe I am a little tired of hearing the others say that you look good with him, is all,” Lucas drummed his fingers against your waist.

“Oi, we’re outside you know,” you warned him.

“Well, technically we’re inside of a parking structure,” he whistles.

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” You shoot him another sly glance. “I’ll see you later, Xuxi.”

“Get home safe, (Y/N),” he taps the hood of your car and opens the door for you.

“What a gentleman.”

“But of course,” he closes it for you and watches you pull out of the structure. He takes a deep breath in and walks back into the dorms. “So who won?”

“HENDERY’S TREATING US TO HOTPOT!” Yangyang shouts. “XIAO INVITE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

“(Y/N) just left!”

“Call her back!”

_‘Oh great,’_ Lucas groaned.


	5. Sicheng and his ex broke up and the WayV frat’s trying to hook up with someone

**Request** : sicheng’s been moping over his ex that fucked him over for months now and despite all the parties his frat’s been throwing, encouraging him to hook up with someone new (he has girls at his feet) in order to take his mind off things he’s simply not interested. that’s until your bestie drags your bookworm ass to one of these infamous parties and sicheng is just hypnotised by your every move

 **Answer** : ~~I’d die for Dong Sicheng~~

But yes! I’m actually a bit of a bookworm myself and I _may_ or _may not_ have some experience with this, so I’ll do my best!

Also, quick PSA from a Uni student, _always_ practice safe sex. Be careful at frat parties, I would actually advise against having sex with a frat boy mainly because you don’t know them so how could you know their sexual history ( ~~if you do know them well enough go for it, sis, get that dick. I’m kidding, always be careful~~ ). Oh and _never_ leave your drink unattended, if you do it’s safer to just throw it out and get a new one.

Also um… this will be **explicit**. I’m assuming that’s what the request wanted since it talked about hooking up with people. Be warned. Also assuming female!reader.

**University AU**

**Genre** : Smut

**TW** : Well, it’s smut.

**Word Count** : 1.7K

~

“Sicheng, what do you think of that girl over there?” Yukhei nods his head towards a particularly curvy brunette and the former shakes his head.

“Yukhei, I’m serious, I’m not in the mood,” he shakes his head.

“Then why’d you show up, bro? People come to our parties to get laid, Sicheng. And _god,_ you need someone to fuck, like, _now_. She’s like the fifth girl that I saw staring at you, dude,” Lucas laughs. “Plus, if you’re not down for it I’ll do her,” Lucas smirks.

“You do whatever the hell it is you want to do, Yukhei,” Sicheng watched the other boy walk up to the girl in question, doing his normal routine to hook up with whatever party goer catches his eye. But it was while he was watching Yukhei talk to this girl that he noticed the other one who was hanging behind her.

This girl in question was, obviously, you. Your hair wasn’t styled in any way, in fact, you weren’t even dressed for the party. Whereas your friend was in a formfitting dress, all you had on was a shirt and pair of shorts. Your friend paraded in red heels, while you sported a pair of hightop converse. Actually, it didn’t look like you wanted to be there at all. And you also looked somewhat pissed that your friend’s attention was occupied by Yukhei, as was obvious by the way you rolled your eyes and walked off when you were repeatedly ignored by her in favor for the taller boy. It wasn’t until he noticed you walking towards him that he became conscious of his staring.

“Excuse me?” You tapped his shoulder. “Sorry, you’re covering the drinks.”

“Oh, right,” Sicheng moved out of the way, but when you reached for the bottle of Cola, he grabbed your wrist, which led you to turn to him expectantly. “Oh, uh, sorry. My friends spiked that.”

“Oh, thanks. Is there one that isn’t laced with anything?” You tilted your head and a new realization dawned on him.

_‘Oh fuck, she’s cute_ ,’ he cleared his throat.

“Just the water, do you want me to get you one?”

“That would be nice, thanks,” he turned around and pulled open the fridge, making sure that the seal was still unopened on the water bottle before handing it to you. “Seals still locked on it, so that one should be safe.”

“Right,” you opened the bottle, confirming that it was untampered with, and took a quick drink. “Sorry if I seem out of place, I didn’t actually plan on coming today,” you laughed awkwardly.

No, there was definitely something about you, something that Sicheng found himself wildly attracted to. Was it just your overall attitude? Was it just the way you spoke? The way you walked?

“You didn’t?”

“No, I’m supposed to be studying for my chem midterm tonight, but my friend dragged me out here since she didn’t want to come alone.”

“Your friend seems a bit busy,” Sicheng laughs.

“Tell me about it,” you rolled your eyes.

“Wait, chemistry, are you in the O-Chem series with Hyunsik?” Sicheng grabs a water bottle of his own and cracks it open.

“I am!”

There it is, it’s not any of those superficial things, it’s that he at _least_ recognized you. It’s that he would at least get a chance to see you outside of this fucking party unlike the other women who had been trying to make advances at him. It was definitely in the way that you looked like you held to your ideals at least somewhat.

“That’s why you’re familiar, I’m Sicheng,” he introduces himself.

“(Y/N),” you waved slightly.

“Yeah, I should be studying for that exam too, but it’s not like I could get anything done in this house with this party going on.”

“Oh, you’re a part of the WayV frat?”

“Unfortunately,” he sighs. “Hey, if you want we can head up to my room and we can at least _try_ to study,” he points upstairs.

“Sounds good.”

~

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” you cursed, you heard Sicheng grunt behind you.

Okay, so at least you two _tried_ to study, but _fuck_ you’re not mad in any way for how this ended up turning out. With a chemistry textbook long forgotten on the floor and clothes scattered throughout the room it’s safe to say that you would much rather be doing this than freaking out about chemistry. You ended up glancing at the door every now and then to make sure that it was actually locked. Sicheng moved his hands down to your waist, holding onto it softly, which was a _huge_ difference in comparison to how he was fucking you.

Honestly, it all started out normally. In fact, you were helping him out more than he was helping you when it came to studying, not that that was a bad thing, it was better actually, since you were able to explain the content better thanks to the revision. And that somehow led to the two of you talking about how fucked the quarter has been, which led to the two of you talking about personal issues, for example his ex and your soon-to-be-due rent. But one thing led to another and here you are. Having sex with someone you just met. Good for you.

“ _Ah_ , wait,” you held on to his arm. “Give me a second…” he laid you down on the bed and positioned himself over you.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought his lips to yours, resuming the make out session that originally put a halt to your studying. You moaned into the kiss as soon as you felt him enter you again, this time taking it slower, it was more sensual, even. You felt the atmosphere change, there was something about this go around that was different from the first more heated one. Sicheng moved from your lips down to your collarbone, nipping at it softly, again, contrasting the way he slammed into your core.

You hoped to god that he wasn’t just using you to forget about his ex, but then again this was too good to stop regardless.

“Fuck…” you felt him grasp at his sheets, bundling them in his fists while he continued to thrust into you. You took in short and shaky breaths, clawing into his back with every push. “I’m close…”

“Good,” he whispered agains the shell of your ear, sending a different kind of pleasure through your senses. “Don’t hold back.” He began to pick up the speed, and you were left trying to keep up. You reached up and latched onto his wrist for some sort of support, hoping to god that you weren’t squeezing it tight enough to cut off circulation, but at this point the room was spinning, and like _hell_ you were going to ask him to slow down. Sicheng fell onto one of his arms and buried his face in your neck, pressing slow kisses down to your shoulder while his thrusts became heavier. You bit into his shoulder, finally reaching your orgasm and trying your best not to scream. You were able to lower it down to somewhat of a whimper, and his own climax was soon to follow. He pulled out of you slowly.

“Wow,” you finally caught your breath, and you pulled the comforter over you, the sudden realization that you had sex came to the forefront of your mind and you became drastically aware of your situation. You watched Sicheng walk into the bathroom and you were left alone in the mess of a room. You only got back up once you heard the other door close, and you started picking up your discarded clothing. You had already put your bra and panties back on when you heard him speak again.

“You can use my sweater for now,” he called from the bathroom. You eyed the university sweater hung over the desk chair, and you looked down at your clothes again.

You _really_ didn’t want to put them on given what just happened. You shook your head and grabbed the sweater just in time for SIcheng to step out of the bathroom with a new shirt and pair of jeans on.

“Sorry about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck and pointed behind him. “I cleaned it up a little, sorry, the other guys are just disgusting,” he laughed. You laughed too, really more of to avoid an awkward feeling, and walked past him, locking the door in the process. You spotted the towel he left for you on the counter and you washed your face and hair over the sink. You grabbed the towel and dried your hair, then you finally slipped the sweater on over your head, letting it fall mid thigh.

“So, definitely not how I expected my night to go,” you walked out of the bathroom with the towel still over your head. “But, I don’t hate it,” you flashed a quick smile. Sicheng turned to you after he tore the covers off his bed, and he felt his face heat up.

“You can keep that.”

“I bet you want me too, huh?” You laugh. “I was just thinking that I looked better in it than you would.”

“I agree,” Sicheng watched you walk over to the sheets and you started folding them.

“Fun fact, they’re easier to wash if you just fold them rather than balling them up.”

“A hook up veteran, I see.”

“I’d go fucking insane if I just studied 24/7,” you finished up with folding and placed them on the floor. “I’m gonna go head out now, I’m pretty sure my friend’s wasted out of her mind and _someone_ needs to take her back home.”

“Let me walk you,” Sicheng walked up to you and opened the door, following you back down the stairs. He ignored the hollering he got from his other frat members and helped you sling your friend’s arm over your shoulder.

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you in O-Chem then,” you waved to him and readjusted the adorable drunk on your shoulder.

“See you,” he watched you throw your friend into the back seat of your car and finally drive off.

“YO SICHENG FINALLY GOT FUCKED!” Yangyang shouted into a megaphone. “LET’S ALL DRINK IN HIS HONOR!”

“Fuck me,” Sicheng dragged a hand down his face and caught the beer Hendery threw at him.


	6. You've moved into a new and cheap apartment! With rowdy neighbors...

**Request** : Heyy can I request something where y/n moves into her new apartment unknown that there’d be a boisterous wayv next door who keep her up all the time (not just wayv but bella barking all night too) and one day she decides to charge over there in a fury of anger not expecting to see what she does when she opens the door (you can choose where it goes from here - thankyou!!!)?

 **Answer** : God, I pray for anyone who ever has to live next to these boys, we all know what kind of crack-headery goes on in that dorm. Also, I’m gonna add my own little twist since you said I could~ Let’s get started!

**Non-Idol AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Comedy

 **TW** : Language

 **Word Count** : 1.1K

~

It was an obvious given that you were excited to finally live on your own. It was like a fresh start to you, you were finally able to clear out your closet, you were finally able to design your room how you wanted to, it was such a liberating feeling. Everything was on your own terms now too, no one to tell you what to do or how to do it, it was just an overall nice feeling. Plus, the rent was super cheap, which was even better.

But it was that same night when you realized _why_ the rent was super cheap, and needless to say, you really wished you lived somewhere else.

You went on like this for weeks, barely getting any sleep because of whatever the hell your neighbors are doing next to you, you were just sick of it. The walls and the floors would shake, their dog would bark at the smallest sound, and you would just hear them start yelling out of nowhere sometimes, it was just _insanity_ at this point.

You banged your fist on the door for the fifth time. You knew damn well that your dumbass neighbors are in there you can hear them screaming from the hall. Finally, you heard their dog start barking and you figured they’d heard it too, but _nope_. You’re still outside their apartment, knocking on their door. Finally, thank god, someone opens the door. The first thing that happened was that their dog ran out, you quickly caught her before she ran away, thank goodness, and you handed her to…

“ _Qian Kun_?!” Your eyes widened, and his did too. Now this is a face you weren’t expecting to see again, let alone move next to. You couldn’t help but feel awkward. And it was obvious he was just as awkward as you.

“Oh, hey, (Y/N),” he waved awkwardly and took Bella from your hands. Then he shut the door.

“HEY! I’M NOT DONE YET!” You banged on the door again. It opened once more, but with a different face.

“Wow! You’re Kun’s Tinder match?!” The new boy’s jaw dropped.

Yes, you read that right. You and Qian Kun matched on Tinder a good three weeks ago, aka before you moved in. You had your little dinner date, you had your cute night walk, you had your hot fuck session, then he fucking left you right after you went to get cleaned in the bathroom. So were you expecting to see him again? No. Were you going to move out again? Maybe. Do you constantly think about that night three weeks ago both in terms of how great of a time it was and what it was you did wrong in the first place? Yes.

“Hi, I’m Yangyang, and I’m so much better than he is.”

“Hi, I’m (Y/N), it’s three a.m., I want to go sleep, so whatever the hell it is you’re doing in here, please stop,” you shook his hand, really too tired to say anything else other than the phrase you had been repeating in your head over and over again.

“Hey, Hendery! Dude, it’s like three a.m.! We can’t play on the drums anymore. Lucas, get off of the treadmill too! I think it shakes the floor,” he yelled inside. “Sorry, Kun made me come out, it must be awkward seeing your one night tinder stand, huh?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Was it good?”

“I feel like I shouldn’t answer that to you.”

“Good choice,” Yangyang nods. “We kinda made him do it, actually, didn’t think he’d chicken out and leave you after you know…”

“Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing, actually, it made me feel like I wasn’t up to par, I guess” you sighed. “Anyways, I’m going back to my apartment, please, please, _please_ try to be quiet. I haven’t had any actual sleep since I moved in.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be quiet.”

“Thank you, bye,” you waited for Yangyang to shut the door before you trudged back to your own apartment. You crawled under your covers, thinking back to just a few minutes ago. Then you sat up in bed again, the sudden realization hitting you.

Holy shit, you live next to your tinder one-night stand.

The next morning, while you were cleaning up your living room, you heard a knock at your door. Not really thinking much of it, you threw your broom to the side and opened the door.

“Hey,” Kun waved at you.

“Morning,” you greeted him.

“About that night…”

“Save it.” You tried to close the door, but he pushed it open again.

“No, really, let me explain.”

“Did Yangyang tell you what I said?”

“No, I was standing behind the door the whole time.”

“Creepy, but go on.”

“I’ll admit, I really did freak out after the fact, I didn’t think I’d actually get that far, and it was kind of a reality check for me, that I actually _did_ that. So I guess I panicked,” Kun continues. “I didn’t mean to offend you in any way, really, and I’m sorry if I did.”

“So what was it that prompted you to tell me this at,” you took a step back and looked at the clock on your kitchen, “9 in the morning?”

“Um… guilt?” He laughed awkwardly. “I just wanted to set things straight with you, since we’re living next to each other… That and I wanted to apologize for my roommates, I’m sorry they’re so loud.”

“I mean, I guess, as long as they’re quiet after midnight I’ll learn to deal with it, I have a life too, you know, and it doesn’t help that my bedroom is the closest to your apartment,” you shook your head.

“I’ll relay the message,” Kun whistles.

“YO DID YOU ASK HER TO FUCK YET?!” You heard someone shout. You took a step out and closed your door slightly to see what was behind it. Six boys were standing behind your door, pressed to the wall. The one you recognized, Yangyang, threw a thumbs up and nodded happily. You, on the other hand, looked at them with an understandable confusion, which then settled as realization, and maybe misinterpretation.

“You’re disgusting,” you glared at Kun and walked back in your apartment, slamming the door behind you.

“Why did you say that, Hendery?!”

“You’re too boring, you need to be assertive.”

“Great,” Kun sighs. “Now I’m even further back than when I first started.”


	7. You and Hendery are mentors, and while he’s gone  the trainees bad-mouth him

**Request** : hello! could i request a fic where the reader and hendery are mentors on an idol survival programme (like pd101/qcyn) and one of the trainees makes a bad comment about hendery’s skills and the reader defends hendery? thank you and i love your works!! ❤️

 **Answer** : Hi hi! Sounds good, anon! Let’s try this out!

~~Also Hendery’s great, idk why people are sleeping on him he doesn’t even look like a bed.~~

**Idol AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Light Angst

**TW** : Mean Trainees :(

**Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“Alright, let’s take it again,” you stopped the music and let the other trainees catch their breaths.

When you agreed to become one of the Rap Mentors, you were ecstatic to hear that Hendery, a good friend of yours, was going to work with you as well. The two of you had met up earlier to discuss how you’d be mentoring the trainees, and you were blown away by how devoted he was to his position. He had a whole plan mapped out for the trainees, and even left some room for change just in case a few of them learned differently. The attention to detail was amazing, and while he was explaining it, you were silently tossing out your original plan.

Speaking of Hendery, he told you earlier today that he’d be late due to commitments with WayV, which left you to the more rambunctious trainees on your own for a while, but you really cared for them too. You could see the drive in their eyes when they practiced.

“Do some self practice for a bit, I’ll be right back,” you nodded your head when all of the trainees delivered loud affirmations.

“Cut!” The director brought his hand down and the cameras stopped rolling. “We’ll take a break too, run through the footage we have so far.” The director gestured to you and you waved at the trainees before stepping out, the crew basically following behind you. You walked into your own break room and took the cooler you had rolled to the side just earlier that day. Hendery had dropped it off before attending to his schedule and gave you strict instructions to give them to the trainees during their break, and who were you to say no? You wheeled it back into the training room, but paused just before you walked in, hearing hushed voices on the other side.

“He’s not even a main, I don’t understand why we’re training under him”

You already knew who they were talking about.

“I know, when I heard our mentor was going to be from WayV, I was expecting either Lucas or Yangyang, I didn’t think we’d be dealing with the left overs.”

With every word, you felt your blood boil. They didn’t even have as much as a clue as to how hard Hendery had been working since even _before_ debut. And you recognized those two voices very clearly, they were two trainees you and Hendery had a very difficult time dealing with, and according to the other mentors, they were having some problems as well. You slammed the door open, watching each and every shocked trainee jump in their spots. You pulled the cooler with you and dropped it off near them.

“Hendery dropped by before shooting and left this cooler in the break room, he asked me to pass it out to all of you during your break,” you explained. You opened the cooler to show a plethora of sports drinks, all good for energizing through rough practice days. “He knew you had dance practice next, and wanted to make sure you’d all be well taken care of,” you smiled. You handed the drinks out to each trainee, with all of them thanking you once they accepted it. And once the two problem trainees in question approached you, you handed them their drinks without another word or glance.

“You know,” your voice cut through the joyful atmosphere. “I heard every word before this, right?” Silence.

“Miss (Y/N)-” a trainee stood up, but you put your hand out and silenced her.

“I’m not sure if you all realized this, but you are extremely privileged to be on this show alone. Even if you don’t make it to the final group, you will have the natural boost of already having a public image under your belt, and not to mention the experience of being on television and training. You’re a natural scouting target for big and small companies alike. Even I was lucky enough to have been featured in some SM variety before I debuted. Hendery didn’t have any of those. He was announced as a SM Rookie and a few months later was in line to debut with WayV. He was a complete no one until that moment. I’m sure you all know how hard it is to debut in a Big 3 company, you all don’t even have the brunt of it,” you slammed the cooler shut, letting the noise echo across the practice room. You took a deep breath, every trainee was focusing on you, and you were sure there were no cameras around. “Please understand that when I hear crap statements like “he’s not even a main” or when I hear anything related to calling my good friend, who I watched struggle and fight just to even get _featured_ as a SM Rookie, being called “left overs,” I will not sit idly by. You cannot act like this if you want to debut. Even if you debuted, your actions and your words will always somehow be used against you, not only will you have to deal with it, your team will be forced to as well. I suggest you fix it before I fix it myself.” You looked around the room, many trainees had diverted their attention, and you knew full well that they had participated in the conversation at some point, and you also saw other trainees who looked at you with a new burning resolve. Again, the door to the practice room opened and the man of the hour walked into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone! How’d you like my gift?” Hendery had his signature smile on his face and all the trainees immediately lit up, all thanking him for the drinks. “The camera crew are on their way, so finish up soon so we can get rolling again.” He walked up to you and you handed him a drink.

“How was the schedule?”

“Tedious, but it’s done with,” he leaned against the wall next to you, looking around the spacious room. “Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem,” you shook your head. “The cooler was kind of heavy, but it was easy.”

“No, I mean about what you said earlier,” Hendery spoke a bit quieter. “I’ve actually overheard a couple of trainees saying things like that too before, but I didn’t want to fuel it by stepping in, I figured I’d show it through my mentoring, but we saw how that worked out. So, thanks.”

“Of course, are you kidding? I had to put them in place. If it wasn’t me, it’d be someone even harsher.”

“Like Xiaojun.”

“Exactly, I did them a favor,” you laughed. “But really though, you’re one of the most talented people in SM right now, Hendery. Flex it.”

“Of course,” Hendery nodded his head and the camera crew filed in. “Alright, let’s get to work! I’m feeling more energetic than usual.”

“Places!” The trainees all returned to their spots. “Let’s begin.”


	8. Yangyang introduces you to the rest of WayV, but Ten isn’t so convinced

**Request** : Hi hon! I just got an idea but I have zero motivation to write😅. It's an Angst,Idol au. We're a new friend of Yangyang and he wants us to meet the members.It goes well untill Ten comes back from SM, sees us and is surprised that there is a stranger in the dorm.At first he doesn't trust us because he things we're a Sa**eng and talks to us about it but a member overhears it and talks to him.Later he realizes his mistake and tries to apologize. The ending can be fluffy but it's up to you ^^ ❤️

 **Answer** : AHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS. Angsty, but also fluffy. Let’s do this.

But bro for real I remember you sent this in before the fact but like I can’t stop thinking about the idea that Yangyang apparently brings girls to the dorm LMFAOOO It was said by a sasaeng so really take it with a grain of salt but still that’s so funny to me lmao like good for them haha. Do you think Yangyang’s just like: “hi I’m Yangyang from WayV” 😀 and just reels them in from there? PLEASE I CAN’T THE IDEA IS SO FUNNY AHAHAHAHA okay okay, no more stalling, on to the fic

**Idol WayV / NonIdol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Some Fluff, Slight Angst

 **TW** : Ten’s kind of a bitch but don’t worry not for long

 **Word Count** : 2.8K (I got a bit carried away…)

~

“Yang… I don’t know about this. What if they ask me to leave? What if they think I’m, I don’t know, a horrible person?” you looked over to him, your face contorted with worry.

When you first got this job last year, you were assigned to work with 127, so you were more comfortable around that unit more so than other units. You wouldn’t say you were very close to 127, so to say, but you were rather well acquainted with them, certainly more so than the other units. As a result, the amount of tension that you had built up in you during the 2020 photo shoot was somewhat understandable, you really just wanted to make sure you didn’t slip up and lose your job. With that said, you met Yangyang back during the yearbook shooting with the other NCT members, you had happened to spill coffee right next to him and scrambled to clean it up before you could start a scene, and while your boss was yelling at you, Yangyang stuck his neck out and vouched for you, insisting that it was just an accident. Still, the damaged outfit was coming straight out of your paycheck, but it was better than losing your job entirely and, since then, Yangyang would say hello to you and talk to you at any shoot he’d see you at. It felt nice to finally have someone to talk to at these boring-as-hell shoots, and you couldn’t help but feel like he was just doing it to be nice. That was quite some time ago, and now Yangyang was determined to introduce you to the rest of WayV to prove that he really does think of you as a friend, and you had relented to calm the ball of energy so that the photographers could get his picture, but now that you were physically in front of their dorm, you were plagued with second thoughts, they were bad enough to the point where you were currently concocting a plan in your head to escape that involved you setting a timer for two minutes, pretending that it was a call from your mother, and bolting away from the dorm.

“Don’t worry! They’re all super chill, you’ll like them!”

“Okay, but will _they_ like _me_?” You asked him. Yangyang looked hurt for a moment, but you knew that he couldn’t deny that you had a point. You were an outsider to them, a complete stranger. They’ve probably just seen you around on set, but that’s a given when you’re an intern, so that doesn’t count. Plus, you knew well about NCT/WayV’s infamous sasaengs, and although it wasn’t common, there have been a fair share of sasaengs that have applied for and have succeeded in becoming a staff member at SM to see their idols. You knew well that the boys wouldn’t just accept you, after all, if you were in their shoes you wouldn’t either, and you have seen a few instances in which an idol did make friends only for them to be horribly fake.

But your worst fear was that one of them would feel like you were just using Yangyang for his fame, which was in every shape and form incorrect, but it was your word against theirs.

“Hey, come on, don’t overthink it,” Yangyang gave you a reassuring smile. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” you answered him.

“Okay, good,” he opened the door. “I’m back! And I brought an new friend of mine!” He dragged you in and you looked around wide-eyed, you didn’t know what to take note of first, the obvious mess of a dorm or the weird smell coming from the kitchen. Xuxi stopped midway in the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his hair and held his hand up towards you.

“Oh my god!” Yangyang covered your eyes quickly. “I’m so dumb. Why didn’t I think about this before?” He mumbled. He pushed you outside.

“Give me, like, five minutes!” He shut the door and, maybe you were just hearing things, but you could’ve sworn you heard a power drill. Five minutes, on the dot, later, Yangyang opened the door with a wide smile on his face and let you in. If you didn’t know any better, you could’ve sworn that you walked into an entirely different apartment. “Welcome to my home away from home! Let me introduce you to the guys,” Yangyang gently ushers you into the family room and you found yourself standing before five men.

“Hello, I’m (L/N) (Y/N),” you waved your hand shyly.

“Oh, I’ve seen you before,” Winwin’s eyes widen slightly. “You’re the coffee girl, right?”

“Yup, that’s me… just an intern,” you laughed awkwardly.

“Yo,” Xuxi, now wearing clothes, waved at you.

“Hi…” You were having trouble forming words, everything was moving too fast.

“The only one we’re missing is Ten, he’s still at the company building,” Yangyang explains. “Anyways, everyone! This is my new best friend (Y/N). You know how hard it is to make other friends in this line of business, so she’s really important to me, and I hope you guys can get along! Look, she even got tickets for our showcase later!” Yangyang held up the receipt you had erroneously given to him earlier, “proof of purchase,” as he puts it. You hid your rising blush with your hand, this wouldn’t have been the first time Yangyang put you on the spot like this, but right now felt like one of the most nerve-wracking moments of your life. You felt like you were standing in front of a jury, and you could’ve sworn that your legs were shaking.

“Yangyang! You didn’t even offer to buy her tickets?” Hendery’s jaw drops.

“What? I did-”

“Waah, (Y/N), are you sure he’s your best friend? He didn’t even get you barricade,” Xiaojun teases, looking at the seat number.

“Aw, come on, you know how hard it is to get those!” Yangyang whines.

“Not even backstage,” Xuxi clicks his tongue.

“If you don’t mind us asking, what seat did you end up getting, (Y/N)?” Kun asks you. Everyone stops talking amongst themselves, waiting for your response. You had to be honest, despite the initial shock, you were starting to feel more comfortable in this situation. Of course, you still felt awkward, but such is normal in a situation where your new best friend is introducing you to his best friends.

“Um… G-98,” you answered.

“That far?!” Hendery’s jaw drops.

“Ahaha, it’s not that bad. It’s all I was able to get, by the time I got off the queue it was all that was left,” you admitted. “Interns don’t get ticket benefits, sadly, so I just took what I could get.”

“I guess that’s better than not getting a ticket at all,” Winwin reasons.

“See, Winwin gets it,” Yangyang speaks up. And again, the boys fall into a light argument, reminding Yangyang of the whole point of the conversation in the first place, and of course, keeping you included. And slowly you started to feel like you were welcome in this strange new area. You felt something brush against your ankles, and you quickly looked down to see three pets staring at your shoes.

“Oh… hello,” you excused yourself from the conversation slowly and crouched down. The dog walked up to you first and licked your hand, then the two cats sat next to you.

“Ah, that does it, she passed the LLB test!” Hendery announces.

“The _what_?” Yangyang asks.

“This has never happened before, all three of them like you,” Winwin’s jaw drops.

“Louis’ our resident fakeness detector,” Xiaojun explains. “And Bella just barks at people she thinks are untrustworthy,”

“What about this one?” You pet the brown cat.

“Oh, he just likes to be fed,” Kun jokes. Then, the whole atmosphere changed, and you truly felt welcomed by them. A small smile graced your lips, this was nice. You liked this. It was a shame that you couldn’t be here forever though, your flight back was scheduled the afternoon after the concert, which was in a mere few days.

One thing led to another, and you all found yourselves in his and Xiaojun’s room, the original purpose was for Yangyang to prove how hard it was rooming with Xiaojun, but somehow it had all spiraled down into the members of WayV exposing all of Yangyang’s secrets to you. You had to admit that part of that was your fault, you had let slip that Yangyang cried when he couldn’t get a certain part of the recording on Misfit down, then you accidentally let slip that you had a video of him doing that, and now, somehow, you were Hendery’s favorite. Not that you were complaining, it was rather nice actually.

“Ah, I’ll be right back,” you tapped Yangyang’s shoulder. “I left my phone in the living room.”

“Oh, alright,” Yangyang nods towards you and you exited the room. You grabbed your phone right as the door to the dorm opened and another man walked in. You both made eye contact and the atmosphere suddenly became icy again, and that horrible feeling of being unwelcomed came back to you.

“What are you doing in here?” He asks. Ten. To be honest, you’ve never had work while Ten was on set of even in the section of the company you worked at, you highly doubted that he knew you at all.

“Um…” Your words got stuck in your throat. “Yangyang invited me over,” you mumbled. He scoffs lightly.

“Sorry, you must have misunderstood my question,” he had a rather condescending smile on his face, and you feared the worse. “Look, I know types like you, each of the members have one. You say you’re their friends and that you don’t care that they’re famous, then you go behind their backs and use them for bragging rights. I’m just upset that it’s Yangyang who has to fall for it this time.” His eyes move to your purse.

“What did you grab?” He asks. “Was it his phone? His private number? His wallet?”

“Nothing,” you frowned. You tried to keep your voice stable, not wanting to alert anyone else. “I don’t know why you’d assume that.”

“Oh, come on, that’s what they all say,” Ten rolls his eyes. “I know how people like _you_ work. You’ve probably only spoken to him, what, five times? And knowing Yangyang, he took that as a ‘now we’re the best of friends’ and, knowing Yangyang, he’ll probably tell me ‘oh, she’s not like other friends I’ve brought to the dorm, she’s different.’ Am I right?”

You pressed your lips together. You expected this, you really did, you even told Yangyang about it. You sighed, every word he said was wrong. But before you could say anything, he spoke up again.

“Look, I’m sick and tired of seeing the other members faking smiles since they don’t want to hurt Yangyang’s feelings. I’m just looking out for my friend. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, and it definitely won’t be the last,” he says. He walks over to the door and opens it, gesturing for you to leave. So you did trick yourself this entire time. You were never welcome here, and you should’ve known that. Surely, they must have had so many run-ins with obsessive fans that they’d know how to fake being nice, hell, they’re idols. If anything, this was their specialty. You looked down the hall, you felt bad for flaking on Yangyang, but you didn’t want to be a burden to them any longer, they had a concert to prepare for, after all, you must’ve been so much of a bother to them. You grabbed your things and left, not even bothering to say anything. And that was probably your mistake, Ten must’ve been thinking that he was right, but you didn’t have to motivation to argue with him and, with how high spirits were in just a few rooms over, you didn’t want to spoil the fun. You took your phone out and shot a quick text to Yangyang right before you entered the elevator, then you turned it off and rode the rest of the way in silence.

~

“You’re on set with WayV today, (L/N),” your boss clapped your shoulder and you nodded nervously. Truth be told, you started talking to Yangyang a lot less after the whole fiasco at the dorms about a week ago, you had figured you’d ease yourself out of the relationship. The last thing you wanted was for any of the WayV boys to feel burdened or pressured because of you, and you had even made an active decision to avoid them on set, but it would appear that now you didn’t have a choice. You pulled yourself together and walked onto set, lugging your backpack behind you. If you could just keep your mouth shut, maybe you could avoid any unwanted altercations.

“You again!”

“Fuck…” you cursed under your breath and turned around. “Hello… Ten…” You waved awkwardly.

“You just don’t know your boundaries, don’t you?” His sentence ends abruptly when he notices the staff ID Card around your neck.

“(L/N)! We need you to help out with the set!” A staff member called you over. You looked over to Ten for a second before you walked off to do your job. “Can you do the same thing you did on the Misfit set?”

“Are you talking about the lighting trick?”

“Yeah, that one,” the staff member replies. “If you could get it to mix between these two colors that would be perfect, I’ll leave you to it.”

“For sure,” you stood by the lighting box and fiddled with the controls.

“(Y/N)! Hi!” Yangyang bounced up to you and you shot him a tight lipped smile. “What’s up? We haven’t spoken in a hot second.”

“Nothing much,” you twisted a few knobs and watched the lights around you flicker.

“Oh, Ten, you’re here too!” Yangyang flagged him over and you suppressed the tired sigh that was about to make its way out. “Have you met (Y/N) yet? She’s a genius!”

“I’m acquainted, yes,” Ten plasters on a fake smile and you continued your work, trying to get the lighting just right.

“I wouldn’t call me a genius,” you blushed slightly and Yangyang laughed.

“What do you mean? The work you did on Superhuman was awesome!”

“How’d you know that was me?”

“Mark told me, haha,” Yangyang glances over his shoulder. “That’s my cue, let’s catch up after the shoot!”

“For sure,” you answered him quietly, watching him leave. Then you heard Ten sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I guess…” he starts first, “there’s been a huge misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, there was.”

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge,” Ten apologizes. “I thought you had picked up a job here to get closer to Yangyang, I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

“Nah, it’s fine, I get it. I’ve seen the same things happen to 127, so I get where you’re coming from,” you muttered, “It did hurt a little though, but I’ll get over it,” you assured him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that too. Can we backtrack and try this again?” Ten extended his hand out first, and you glanced over at it cautiously.

“I hope you know that it works the other way too,” you spoke up. “Sometimes, idols use staff members to get away with things with the companies, get them to cover up for their mistakes whether that staff member likes it or not, it hasn’t happened to me, but I have friends who have had to go through that,” you admitted.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah but… I get a different feeling from you so,” you took his hand and shook it slightly. “Let’s both give each other a chance, shall we?”

“It’s a deal. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“With Yangyang as my friend I’m pretty sure he’ll drag me to the dorm after the filming so, yeah. We’ll talk more then,” you finally got the desired effect on the set and locked the box, being sure it wouldn’t’ be tampered with. “Good luck with the shoot,” you nodded to him and waved, trying to signal the end of the conversation, and Ten was in silent agreeance. He walked off with a quick nod and you released the breath you had been holding. You didn’t know why the idol intimidated you, but you had a small lingering thought as to what it could be.

What did you just get yourself into?


	9. NCT (OT23) as Your College Boyfriend

**Request** : CONGRATSS YOU DESERVE IT!!! 🥰🥰🥰 nct ot21 x reader? 👀👀👀 a university au perhaphs? or a scarlet heart reference??

**Answer** : Ooooh University I can definitely do! So you didn’t specify which you wanted so I’ll just do bullet points! I hope you don’t mind!

Also I received this request _before_ Sungchan and Shotaro were revealed so I hope you don’t mind if I just add them to the end! (Since we don’t know their units yet aside from U)

Also AHAHAHAHA WayV is my ult unit so I didn’t realize how much longer theirs was compared to the others I’M SO SORRY but yes that’s there ahahahaha…

**University AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : Language

**Word Count** : 5K (It is an OT23 request)

~

##  _**NCT 127** _

## Lee Taeyong

  * You can fucking fight me on this Taeyong, out of all 23 members, might be the best boyfriend when it comes to dating in college. He’s very attentive to how you are or what you’re doing, so he knows when to lend an ear or when to just pick you up and cuddle you in bed, and he gets it right every time.
  * Will stay up with you. Don’t tell him to go to bed, he won’t! Bubu is preparing you coffee or tea (whichever you prefer) and sitting in the room with you the whole time. But his one flaw is that if you ever said “Hey let’s sleep in” he couldn’t say no to you.
  * And when you both have to go home for the holidays? Animal Crossing dates. You hop onto Discord, start up a video chat, and it’s like you’re both sitting next to each other. Also, no lie here, you have both fallen asleep on Discord at least once. It was really confusing when you both woke up and saw each other, but it was also a pleasant surprise.
  * Also, I get big business major vibes from him, you know what I mean? He’s got a thing for… _management_. And he’s really good at his major too, probably within the top 10% I’d guess. But with that, he’s always very busy, but he’ll always make time for you whether you’d want him to or not.



## Moon Taeil

  * Okay I get big Literary Arts vibes from Taeil, but that’s probably because Messenger Boy Moon Taeil lives rent free inside my head, that and he like _radiates_ literary arts. Like, I can see him sitting on a park bench somewhere with his cute lil glasses reading, I dunno, Emily Dickinson or something.
  * Definitely the type to like find nice places to study and vibe, like I can see the two of you sitting on a nice field with trees for shade and studying for finals together, and I feel like he’d take cute pictures of you too. It’s all really soft, you know? And like I imagine I either of you would lay on the others lap just reading.
  * Speaking of, his entire camera roll is just candid pictures of you and he swears up and down that you look great in all of them and, likewise, your camera roll is filled with pictures of him. I feel like he’s really good at editing photos also, so you always look good regardless.
  * I feel like Taeil is really good at studying too, like he knows how to stay focused and, as a result, you tend to stay focused also, it’s a good relationship. He seems like the type to, like, get in the zone when he studies and, therefore, seeing him all focused gets you to focus too.



## Suh Johnny

  * Gym boyfriend gym boyfriend gym boyfriend you two probably met at the gym, I feel like he’s a weights kinda guy so you were probably asking for help on how to start and it just stemmed from there. He’d be very supportive and helpful towards you when it’s your first time but after awhile I’d bet that’s when his snarky side comes out.
  * I wasn’t really sure at first, but I think he’d be an entrepreneurship major, like idk maybe he’s friends with TY lmao, but like Johnny looks like he has a nose in business. But on your side I feel like you’d have to deal with his gushings to start a small business, and honestly you’re all for it you’re both planning to do a coffee mug design business.
  * If you told him that you didn’t feel like studying he’d just say “fuck it” and you’d both marathon whatever show was hot that day and cry about not studying the next, so he’s not the best at being productive, but he knows when and how to cram. Side note, but on these days don’t be surprised when he slips one of his sweaters on you himself, he just thinks you look so cute in them.
  * Contrary to popular belief, I don’t think he’d be a huge party nut, like maybe he’d go to a couple with you, but otherwise he’s at home working out or on homework. But if you asked him to go with you he’d definitely say yes.



## Nakamoto Yuta

  * Oh this dude is definitely some kind of Studies major, like gender studies, arts studies, cultural studies, he’s one of those. Like, Yuta’s super into stuff like that. But don’t take that as a ‘he’s just cruising by college’ situation, he’s definitely a hard worker through and through. Definitely attends marches on campus, probably gets you to go with him too but won’t force you to do it, but he’s the type to really speak up for things he sees is wrong.
  * Anyway, as to how you met, I feel like it would be something as simple as reaching for the same book at the same time. Yuta’s a very romantic person, he sees the world through the perspective of a romantic, and he’d probably take it as some kind of sign that you two are connected in some way and the rest of that is history.
  * Serial procrastinator. That’s it, that’s the bullet point. I’m just kidding, but yeah I see Yuta having a bad habit of leaving things until they’re due in less than three hours, but he’s done this for so long that he’s finessed it. You, on the other hand, have not. So it’s an often occurrence that he ends up doing your homework with you if it came down to it, but don’t count on it to become a regular thing.
  * He’s for sure a cafe kind of studier too, but I feel like he goes to the smaller cafes, so not like Starbucks or Coffee Bean. He’d find somewhere small and cozy, buy you both drinks, and you’d both cram weeks of lectures into one night together.



## Kim Doyoung

  * Business Management major with TY, they’re roommates ❤️ And he’s definitely the one who keeps both of them on schedule. But with you it’s a wildcard, sometimes he’ll get things done and sometimes he’ll settle for just lazing away with you in his room, there is no in-between. Regardless of that outcome, he’ll still be content.
  * Doyoung is definitely more of a ‘mass buy groceries’ kind of guy over a ‘let’s get a door dash,’ know what I mean? Like, he prefers cooking over spending money repeatedly and honestly you’re not complaining. Speaking of, that’s how you met. His cart was just so full, certainly he wouldn’t have noticed if one pack of oreos was gone, right? Who needed that much anyway? He practically emptied out the shelf. Well, he noticed.
  * Regardless, dates with him are so sweet, like college student budget dates, but its still really nice, he knows how to make things more romantic than they should be. He’s no cheapskate, don’t misunderstand, but he knwos how to maximize satisfaction with minimal expenses, and that’s a skill we all need.
  * He’s also definitely a library kind of guy, like reserves the study rooms and everything. Every now and then the library staff will chew him out for being the only one in the study room so he’ll call you over to make it look like a ‘study group.’ If they insist he calls Taeyong and Johnny.



## Jung Jaehyun

  * 127 is just a group filled with business majors smh, he’s in entrepreneurship with Johnny and they’re 100% roommates also, I feel like he and Johnny are a buy one get one free deal and you probably found that out the hard way, originally being friends with Johnny, who introduced you to Jaehyun, and what’s this?! You’re dating Jaehyun?! Since when?
  * Sweater and gray sweat pants boyfriend (IYKYK), and you definitely steal his sweatshirts all the time. It has gotten to the point that he just goes to your dorm/apartment to look for his sweatshirts before looking in his own closet.
  * Coffee addict, and it’s rubbed off on you too. You’re both two sleep deprived pieces of shit and it’s romantic. You’ve both definitely tried to make different coffee recipes at home and you both may or may not have blown your grocery budget on an espresso machine but it was definitely worth it.
  * Oh he for sure walks you to class, even if it’s a dreaded 8 am or even a 7 pm class, he’s definitely there for you. He might be a little out of it, yeah, but he’s there and it’s the thought that counts, plus, it always hits different to walk with the man you love while the sun is just barely in the sky.



## Kim Jungwoo

  * So we already know that he was a mechanical engineering student so there that is, he’s automatically just sleep deprived 24/7 but the lack of sleep adds to his charm. Like he’s already an adorably puppy, the lack of sleep amplifies that.
  * He’s not clingy, so to say, but he likes being around you, and you don’t mind at all, because he’s a really good study partner. He knows what he’s doing, like he’s just really good in his classes so he’s got at helping you out, and he knows how to keep you relaxed when you’re stressed.
  * You both blow so much money on food its not even funny, like where do you even get that money? Where does it come from? You both work minimum wage how can you afford to buy that much fried chicken…
  * Literally the coziest boyfriend, if that makes sense. Like, it’s really comforting to be around him and honestly it makes the semester so much easier to get through, it’s a really nice feeling.



## Lee Mark

  * This mf is definitely an engineer too, idk which one but I’m leaning towards either environmental or computer. But the thing is he’s the opposite of Jungwoo, he has no fucking idea what’s going on and honestly same but he figures it out at the very last minute.
  * Weekly movie nights is definitely a thing, the two of you have been on a marvel binge since the semester started and you’ve slowly been coaxing him to be Spider Man this Halloween but that’s only because you wanted to do Black Cat.
  * Masters of cramming, you two are. Learned it from Yuta probably. Mark picks a song and blasts it on repeat while you two crank out whatever work was due in T minus three hours and oh the wonders you can achieve with Chain playing in the background.
  * I feel like he’s a party guy too but like once he gets to said party he ends up just hanging in the back with you until a, probably very drunk, Johnny drags him out onto the dance floor then it’s all downhill from there.



## Lee Haechan

  * Oh this dude’s definitely a psychology major, I can like feel it radiating off of him. He’s also deadass a music minor if anything, I feel like he’d stay in touch with his musical side.
  * I feel like you two would have met in the weirdest way? Like maybe he was scootering down campus and accidentally ran into you and you just ended up grabbing lunch together, him paying of course to make it up to you and it just became a thing from there.
  * Definitely on top of assignments but deadass just doesn’t know when any of his exams are. Like he’ll show up in class and get handed the midterm and just grow wide eyed but he’d ace it anyways since he’s our little ace
  * If you’re having a hard time with class or life in general he’ll have you both lay down on some field somewhere and stare at the sky until you feel better, its a lot more effective than you’d think, and it always works. If you’re lucky, he’ll even sing a little bit for you.



##  _**NCT Dream** _

## Huang Renjun

  * He’s definitely some kind of STEM major for sure, like my heart says biochemistry but my brain says statistics. Either way he started calculus and realized ‘why the hell am I in a STEM major?’ And honestly same… again.
  * He’s a panic studier, so you have to reel him back sometimes so it doesn’t get too bad to the point where he loses his mind, usually when this happens a cup of hot cocoa and cuddles are enough.
  * Spends too much time with Yangyang, you’re afraid that you’re going to have to bail Renjun out of jail. But for real he once said ‘I don’t think it’s that hard to steal a few instant coffee packets, what do you think?’ And you’ve been keeping a close eye on him ever since.
  * Fight me on this Renjun prefers being little spoon and honestly he’d be so good at it, 2 am cuddle sessions are the best with him because he just snuggles up and it’s so warm and inviting. Not to say he isn’t good at big spoon either it’s just a thing, you know?



## Lee Jeno

  * Gym boyfriend #2 but I feel like he’s more of a bench guy. Like maybe you were trying it out for funsies one day but bit off more than you could chew so he lifted the bar off of you to help out. Since then he’d probably spot you because he’s worried.
  * Probably asked you out first and you expected him to take you to like a nice restaurant or whatever but instead he pulled over at a dog park and you just knew he was the one for you like come on that’s true love right there. I bet he barks at people who catcall you.
  * You thought you were getting a cool jock bf but now you have the human embodiment of a Samoyed and you love him. On that topic I feel like you’re both somewhat active, like a lot of hiking dates and stuff. And if you weren’t active before you were now.
  * Almost forgot, homeboy is probably an engineering student too, I feel like he’s friends with Mark so he’s probably in whatever engineering that kid’s in, but like he’s got a pretty good grasp on the content. I also feel like he’d have some minor in the humanities, but I’m not really sure which one.



## Na Jaemin

  * Maybe it’s just me but Jaemin radiates Photography major vibes, like he has an eye for taking photos. I feel like he leans more digital than vintage though, but could do both.
  * On that note he’s kind of an eccentric dude so I’m guessing the two of you met while you were walking to class and he walked up to you and straight up went “hey, wanna be my model for photography 118B?” And you just said yes so now here you were seven months and counting.
  * His phone storage is always full with pictures of either you, things he found nice, or homework and he spends way too much on external storage drives because “one day these pictures will make millions” sure Jaemin like a picture of you mid fall in a parking lot would even go for as much as a dollar.
  * Just a straight up coffee addict. He doesn’t even need to stay up, he just likes the way that it tastes and it freaks you out because one day you could’ve sworn that you literally saw him vibrating from all of the caffeine in his body so you called an intervention.



## Zhong Chenle

  * Oh he’s definitely in economics but that’s only because his parents wanted him to do it, if he could change majors he’d switch to music in a heartbeat. Probably also plays basketball on the side and hasn’t joined the team only because it interferes with his class and study schedule, but he still enjoys playing with the team when he can.
  * Unnaturally good at math, that’s how you met him actually, you worked out a deal that he’d tutor you in math while you bought him food and soon, somehow, that became love and yay what a duo you two are. Probably some friends to lovers kind of scenario.
  * Honestly very goofy, like you two would do the stupidest shit on campus but since no one actually gives a damn it’s just very cute. Like you want to do a hoverboard race? Bet, let’s do it. Wanna break into the lab building? Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but let’s do it.
  * I feel like he’d be able to take a nap anywhere so it’s a game of ‘where’s Chenle?’ Is he in the library? Up on a tree? Wedged between a shelf? Who knows? But really, good grades come from good amounts of sleep so you couldn’t blame him.



## Park Jisung

  * You met because he was holding up a line in the dining halls, his ID Card wouldn’t read on the scanner so you did it for him and he’s been eternally grateful since. It’s pure coincindence that the two of you kept running into each other in that dining hall every day after that encounter, or at least that’s what he says.
  * Don’t come for me but I think he’s an undeclared major, and there’s nothing wrong with that, he just needs a little more time to find out what he wants to do with his life and that’s 100% valid.
  * Y’all are cuties, like no one can hate you two. Honestly, the babies of the dorm floor. Oh, did I mention that you lived across each other in the dorms? You do, and it’s yet another pure coincidence.
  * Jisung has a bit of trouble studying but so do you so it fits that you both help each other out staying focused and targeting what specifically you can do to improve and it’s really nice to have someone looking out for you and he could say the same.



##  _**WayV** _

## Qian Kun

  * Kun’s currently a music producing major but he actually entered as a chemistry major, you know parent stuff and the whole ‘you need a good major to have a good career and therefore a good life’ conversation, but has since switched. If you asked him about it, though, he’d say that he is so much more happier in this major, he feels like he’s found his calling here.
  * With that said, you were actually a chem major too, and you had both met in your Intro to Chemistry 001A class and just stayed friends since, and to be honest you may or may not have been the one who eventually convinced him to follow his dream.
  * I feel like you two moved in together fairly early too? Like is that weird? You’re both fairly reliable though so its easy to make rent on time. And honestly it works out for both of you too because you’re near each other more and no lie Kun might be the only reason why you haven’t had a mental breakdown yet.
  * I know this is a given but homemade meals all day every day. Sometimes you help him out too and it becomes a fun couple bonding activity. Plus, cooking is a good and constructive way to relieve stress but sometimes you make a little too much. Luckily, next door neighbors Johnny and Jaehyun are big eaters.



## Lee Ten

  * Oh this dude’s either a theater major or an arts major there is no in between but there is also no way he’d be both. Knowing this he probably ran into you while in either of those classes and you both just happened to be put into groups together so it was just a natural falling into love kind of thing.
  * Definitely still has Louis and Leon in his apartment but said apartment may or may not allow cats but luckily you’re an expert in hiding things but shh if you’re their landlord reading this no you didn’t.
  * I feel like he takes really nice pictures of you too, like he has a natural skill in taking photos that make you look extremely photogenic in… non-photogenic situations, so to say. Even if they didn’t come out perfect Ten’s really good at making you feel like the god/goddess that you are… in more way than one if you catch my drift.
  * He’s kind of a little shit actually but you love him for it. Like he’ll tease you to no end but if anyone else tried it to you he can and will bite. Or he’ll unleash Louis on them whichever one is more convenient. But either way it’s all really sweet between the two of you.



## Dong Sicheng

  * Honestly I feel like he’s also a stem major, I’m leaning towards Bio in particular, with a minor in traditional dance (of course). And I feel like you first met at one of his shows but didn’t get properly acquainted until you saw each other again in class.
  * Lots of study dates between you two that end up turning into anything-but-studying dates. From stuff as simple as walking around campus to as elaborate as rollerblading, that’s usually how these dates go.
  * Sicheng isn’t a skinship kind of guy, but he’ll allow some cute cuddling if you asked for it, and only when you’re both in private spaces, but don’t call him out if he’s a little stiff, he’ll only get more tense.
  * I also feel like he’s the type to surprise you with little gifts, like a cup of your favorite coffee or a new notebook, but that’s also a result of him being very attentive, like if you were up late the night before or if your notebook was falling apart. I just think he’s made up of boyfriend material, okay?



## Huang Xuxi

  * Also a part of the gym boyfriend group but I think you met because he clapped back at another gym goer that was trying to mansplain you or something. We all know Xuxi drinks more than his fair share of respecting women juice, and from there he would kind of say ‘hi’ to you whenever you crossed paths on campus.
  * There’s something invigorating about having a golden retriever boyfriend, especially in the sense that you’re always on your toes and he’s always down for cuddles. He also has a tendency to underestimate his strength so don’t be surprised at the number of broken objects in your apartment.
  * Super weird but I feel like the two of you would be super photogenic together, like there are no bad pictures of you two together. Alone, on the other hand, that’s another story. Just open up Xuxi’s ‘Love of My LIfe’ album in his photos and you’ll see what I mean.
  * Oh, speaking of, I feel like this guy would major in some kind of Philosophy, like Xuxi’s a pretty thoughtful guy, actually, and has said on an interview that he only acts somewhat like an “airhead” (and I use that term loosely) because the fans like it, but ask anyone he’s worked with and they’d say that he’s actually a really deep person, so I feel like philosophy suits him.



## Xiao Dejun

  * 100% a music major, it runs in the family. He’s the kind to go busking around campus during his gaps in between his schedule, and lowkey king is viral on YouTube too. Also probably an indie duo with Kun but shh you didn’t read that.
  * That’s probably how you met too, I feel like you’d always have been a fan of his and caught all of his busking shows and bought his tracks on Apple Music (or wherever you listen to your music) because wow this guy’s really good and one day Xiaojun may or may not have written and performed a song dedicated to his number one fan that may or may not have sounded like you but who knows?
  * He always gets you to sing or perform with him, always. It doesn’t matter if you fucking suck at it or not he’s going to drag you out with him so even if you were really bad at first you’re sure as hell great now after 7+ months of being with him, that’s for sure. And honestly you both have so much fun when you’re together that any idea of embarassment is nowhere near your mind.
  * But oh how could I forget the late night studying sessions? They feel like they’re straight out of a dream. Usually he’s in the other room practicing a soft tune and goodness does it get you through the late night cramming sessions. On the flip side he’s more than willing to hook up his electric guitar and get a noise complaint for you, just say the word.



## Huang Guanheng

  * Oh ohhhh you definitely met at an open mic night. We all know that Hendery would’ve been a stand up comedian if not an idol, its a hidden talent of his. On that note he’s probably a psychology major too, but it was only because he really didn’t know what he wanted to do.
  * You’re definitely his test audience, so you know all of the punchlines and all of the jokes he’s going to say but _god_ do you hype him up at his shows. He could swear up and down that audience turnout is best when you’re sitting in the front row.
  * An actual conversation between the two of you one day at 2 in the morning: “Should I drop out and do stand-up full time?” “No.” “Why?” “It’s funnier if you finish your degree _then_ do stand-up full time with it.” “Oh my god you’re right!”
  * Hendery has a knack for being a clown but goodness gracious don’t ever underestimate how smart he is. The only reason why he goofs around is because he’s confident that he knows the material well, and his exam scores prove it. All in all you’re both very proud of each other and so supportive, gosh, anyone would get a cavity looking at how sweet your relationship is, but, as Hendery says, “don’t worry, they’re just jealous.”



## Liu Yangyang

  * Fight me on this, he’s a computer engineering major. He wants to code his own video game in the future, or maybe even settle as just a pro-gamer, but that’s his hustle and we love him for it. With that said I think the two of you would’ve met at some Overwatch E-Sports tournament, maybe you both happened to have seats next to each other and boom, immediate click.
  * You both live off of energy drinks and it’s really fucking bad actually, like someone should stage an intervention for you two before it gets worse, but hey, if a shot of monster can get you to write a ten-page-single-spaced paper in an hour you’ll take what you can get.
  * Your study spot is probably a computer cafe, to be honest, hit two birds with one stone. Finish up a report while playing League? Yes, please. Yangyang’s really good at multitasking and it rubbed off on you definitely.
  * Alright, but on the more sweet side of things, his room is filled with stuffed animals and its all really cute to just snuggle with them while he’s finishing up late at night. But it does become a problem when his room, in particular, only has a twin sized bed that is 75% plushie and now 25% you so when he tries to squeeze in someone’s either going to end up on the floor or between the bed and wall.



##  _**NCT U** _

## Osaki Shotaro

  * Oh, this one’s kind of hard actually… I’m guessing he’s a dance major too, since he’s super into dance and he’s said that if he wasn’t an idol he’d be a dancer. I think how you met him would be similar to Xiaojun too, while he was doing a street performance.
  * I feel like you and him would learn a lot of dances together, and its surprisingly a great way to handle stress. So, often times when either of you are feeling particularly stressed, Shotaro will stick his head into your room and ask you if you want to learn a choreography together and you’d always say yes.
  * Shotaro is a bit of a ‘looks can deceive’ kind of person so when you’re walking around some underground dance competition and someone impromptu chooses him to be their challenger they are certainly in for a surprise and you always have your phone ready
  * As a result, he’s rather TikTok famous and a lot of people have already followed him since even before his viral tiktoks of him covering K-Pop groups. This indeed follows him throughout campus, regrettably, and as nice as the recognition is it’s all rather tiring.



## Jung Sungchan

  * Alright, our first Thinker in NCT so let’s get creative. I actually see Sungchan as a mechanical engineer too, I feel like he’d build a lot of weird things that oddly make mathematical sense. It was while he was testing one of these out where he ran into you, or more specifically, his project ran into you. Don’t ask, just know it involved little robots.
  * To be honest you’re probably kind of eccentric too, that’s how the relationship works out. But like you’re both weird together so it’s cute. You never knew, nor wanted to know, that milk before cereal is a whole different experience but now you do so there’s that. You’d never do it in front of anyone who wasn’t him, though, that’s not allowed.
  * Neither of you can drive. Period. You each either go halfsies on an uber or you race to school and, if you’re lucky, either Johnny or Kun will drive up next to you and drive you free of charge but that’s been rare as of late.
  * He’s also on the school’s soccer team and you never miss a match! You try to be the loudest on the stands when he plays forward and he swears that the team wins whenever you’re there so now he just lugs you around to all of his games but you’re not complaining.




End file.
